mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue Monks
The Blue Monks (Italian: I monaci blu) is the second episode of the third season (The Two Tigers) and the fifty-fourth overall episode of the animated series, Sandokan. Synopsis Having successfully escaped from Suyodhana, Sandokan and Morugan reach the prahu where Yanez is expecting them. He is immediately impressed by the girl. Sandokan and Yanez decide to return to Madras in order to find the blue monks and discover something about the mystery of the ruby. Morugan, who does not disclose that she is a thief to him, wishes to join them and revenge Kondo. But after slipping Sandokan’s medallion from his neck, getting a hold of Yanez’s dagger and his dice, she sets sail with the prahu and leaves the two friends stranded on the ground. Luckily they manage to find another small vessel on the island. At the same time, Suyodhana is given an incontrovertible order inside the cave of the goddess Kali, to recover the invincible sword, Nandaka. The task is not an easy one since the blue monks are using two inscrutable people for the same reason (Sandokan and Morugan). Morugan reaches Madras but cannot find any trace of the blue monks. In the meanwhile Sandokan and Yanez, who are still sailing, notice a thick bank of clouds quickly arriving, pushed forward by furious winds. The hurricane beats down directly on the Kiltar; Kammamuri and his tiger Randi pay the price. Sandokan and Yanez finally reach Madras, find their prahu, but there’s no trace of Morugan. A sailor informs them that a hurricane has caused serious damage to the Kiltar. Without a moment’s hesitation, our heroes set sail immediately. In the forest, Morugan meets a hermit monk, but he is none other than Suyodhana's ghost. The monk makes her drink a potion and this causes her to plummet into a horrible nightmare. She is in his power and right when she is about to hurl herself down into a ravine, the hand of the abbot of the blue monks saves her and Suyodhana is forced to flee. The situation is certainly not a rosy one for Sandokan. Kammamuri is unconscious and although Marianne is safe and sound, it was nonetheless a dreadful scare. In some sense Sandokan feels he is responsible for the boy and at the same time, much to everyone’s surprise, Morugan shows up at the royal palace of Kiltar and she gives the medallion back to Sandokan (who wants to have nothing to do with it) tells him the story of the Blue Monks, but he doesn’t believe her that why should he believe a thief. At this point, the leader of the Blue Monks appears. He confirms Morugan’s version and reawakens Kammamuri from the sleep of death. Now it is time for the monks to tell the story of Nandaka, the invincible sword, to everyone. Vishnu had it forged in order to defeat Kali. For many years, the sword was kept by the Blue Monks, who later dismembered it into four parts and gave one part each to four sovereigns called the “custodians of the sword”, but one of them was Sandokan’s father. It is once again endangered since through Suyodhana, the green demon, it might fall into the hands of Kali's followers. Only someone who is pure of heart has the capacity to reassemble the sword and Sandokan inherited this gift from his father. The monk asks him whether he wants to face this very difficult trial and Sandokan accepts the task. Characters 'Main' * Sandokan * Yanez * Marianne * Paco * Kammamuri * Randi * Morugan 'Supporting' * The Grand Master of the Blue Monks * The Blue Monks 'Villains' * Suyodhana * Kali Category:Television episodes Category:Sandokan episodes